Wanting Comfort
by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: Jude has a nightmare and Callie isn't there. Who will comfort him? Set after 3x03 (Déjà Vu). * One-shot * Flufff


**Hey so this is just a little one-shot I just thought of. If you like it, please, please, PLEASE, review, favourite or follow! :)**

 **SUMMARY: Jude has a nightmare and Callie isnt there. Who will confort him? Set after 3x03 (Déjà Vu).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat. As in, I own zilch, nada, nothing... Ever.**

 _Dark. Run. Run. Run. Don't stop. No time to think. Go quicker. Get out..._

 _BANG!_

He woke up, his upper torso rocketing upwards so that he was in a sitting position, his brown eyes wide and terrified, and his hair plastered to his forehead by the sweat that drenched his entire body. He stayed sitting for a while, trying to catch his breathe, to steady his heart rate.

Glancing over at AJ, he wasn't that surprised to find his eyes open, looking at him with what seemed to be... _concern?_

"Did I wake you?" Jude whispered, his voice coming out shaky and his body trembling slightly. "Sorry."

To his surprise, AJ just shrugged - Jesus would have thrown a _fit_. "No problem," he replied, shrugging again, "You were having a nightmare, you couldn't exactly help it."

 _You'd think that but if I hadn't agreed to Tyler's plan in the first place..._

He sighed and shook his head, turning away from AJ. "I'm still sorry that I woke you." He said.

Climbing out of bed, Jude stretched slightly, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. He began walking to the closed bedroom door, before stopping, hand on the handle, suddenly motionless as realisation hit him.

 _Callie wasn't there. She was at Robert's._

He frowned, uncertain of what to do. He'd always counted on his sister - every time he ever had a nightmare he knew that he could go to her, well apart from during her time at Girls United, but then he'd gone to Mariana.

 _Mariana._

He nodded to himself, deciding that it was the best plan of action... Or was it?

Everyone knew that waking Mariana could be a dangerous thing. Sure, she'd comforted him after Callie had run away, but she'd complain a little if it was too late and had tried to gently encourage him to talk to Jesus instead.

He knew that he could go to his moms - they wouldn't mind the lateness at all, and it wasn't like he wasn't comfortable around them - but he didn't want to. Like everyone else, they babied him and that was sonething that he was fed up of - he wasn't some dumb little kid, but if he went to his moms now then no one would realise that.

Sighing again, Jude turned away from the door and silently went back to his bed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He'd forgotten that AJ was in the room, and so jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

An raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, silently waiting for the younger boy to continue.

Again, Jude sighed. "Look, I just... Usually when I have nightmares I go to Callie, but she's not here and I don't..." He trailed off with yet another sigh.

AJ nodded. "I get you." He said, "I was the same with my brother - when we first got separated, I didn't sleep at all for about a week. But I know that he'll always have my back - and distance won't change that."

"Oh," Jude was quiet for a minute, "Do you... Do you miss him?"

"Every day." AJ smiled sadly, " We went through some tough situations together, I don't how it'd have gotten past some of them without him."

"Oh," Jude repeated, unsure of what he should say, but knowing what the older teen meant, "Me and Callie are the same. She'd always protects me, no matter what. The only time that she wasn't there to was when me and my friends got shot at - we sort of broke into a friend's house and her dad got his gun. My friend - boyfriend - Connr, he got shot. And I know that it wasn't me who got hurt, but it still scared me and that's what my nightmare was. Even though she was angry with me for going into that house, Callie always comforts me every time I have that dream. She doesn't judge me or refuse to comfort me because it was my own fault... And she doesn't complain if I wake her. That's why I hate it when we're apart - even when she's just at Robert's for the weekend I really miss her."

"Wow, she sounds like a really good sister."

"She is," Jude nodded his head enthusiastically, "The very best."

"Oh," AJ nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds like my big brother."

Glancing at the older boy, Jude offered him a small, sympathetic smile. "Don't worry," he said, "They'll find him. Mike and Stef won't just give up, they'll find answers for you. And they won't stop trying."

"Huh," AJ leant against his pillow and stared at the ceiling, "They sound like they actually care."

"They do." Jude pulled his duvet over him, wrappinghimself up in the material, and breathong in the scent of freshly washed linen. "They're not like other people, they're better."

Both boys lay in silence for a while, the only noise being Jude turning in his bed.

"AJ," He whispered, "Thank you for making me less scared."

"No problem..." There was another pause.

"Jude," AJ whispered, "Thanks for making me feel less scared."

"No problem."

Neither said another word, instead both slowly fell back sleep.

There were no more nightmares that night.


End file.
